


Narben

by Rillion



Series: Byelingual - The Works in German [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Gen, Guilt, Hunters & Hunting, No beta we die like winchesters, Past Injury, Scars, Season/Series 01, Serious Injuries
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29131137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rillion/pseuds/Rillion
Summary: Sam musste in den letzten vier Jahren nicht kämpfen. Dean schon. Und Kämpfe hinterlassen Narben.Aka: Die, in der Sam Narben an Dean bemerkt, die er vorher nicht hatte.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & John Winchester (mentioned), Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Series: Byelingual - The Works in German [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135523
Kudos: 2





	Narben

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Scars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16439396) by [Rillion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rillion/pseuds/Rillion). 



Diese Nacht ist nicht lange her. Diese verhängnisvolle Nacht, in der das Feuer Jessica nahm. Dasselbe Feuer, dass auch ihre Mutter genommen hatte. Es ist nicht lange her, seit Dean und er wieder zusammen sind. Gerade mal zwei Wochen. Sam ist es nicht mehr gewohnt seinen Bruder um sich zu haben. Das letzte Gespräch hatten sie vor zwei Jahren. Deans unglaublich nervige Kommentare sind ungewohnt, die höhnische Art, das überhebliche grinsen, das dreiste Lachen. Es ist ungewohnt, „Sammy“ statt einfach Sam zu hören. Ungewohnt, der Geruch von Leder und das rattern des Impalas, das flehende quietschen der Türen nach Öl. Sam ist die langen Highways und die vorüberziehende Landschaft nicht mehr gewohnt; jeden Morgen in einer neuen Stadt aufzuwachen, der schmetternde Classic Rock im Radio, die Sonnenuntergänge in Amerikas westlicher Wüste, die alles in Nuancen von rot und orange tunken mit keiner Menschenseele in Sicht. Es ist alles ungewohnt.  
Sam seufzt. Noch ein Motel. Er will sich nicht an Motels gewöhnen. Er wird zurück nach Stanford gehen wenn all das vorbei ist. Dort würde er keine Motels brauchen.  


„Ich geh‘ duschen“, sagt Dean. Sam nickt abwesend, hört nur die Badezimmertür schließen. Er ist zu tief in seinen Gedanken versunken, wie es oft der Fall ist in letzter Zeit. Er kann einfach nicht aufhören über alles nachzudenken; über das Monster, dass ihre Leben ruiniert hat, über die Anspannung zwischen ihm und Dean, dass er sich nicht ewig vormachen könne alles sei in Ordnung, dass sie nicht da anfangen können wo sie aufgehört haben. Vier Jahre bringen Veränderungen mit sich.  


„Scheißdreck!“, hört Sam aus dem Bad. Dean stolpert aus der Tür, Haare triefend nass, in Jeans und T-Shirt.  
„Geh da bloß nicht rein“, warnt er, „Das Wasser ist praktisch grün.“  


Dean bebt mit Ekel. „Na toll. Jetzt fühl‘ ich mich noch dreckiger.“  


„Hab ja gesagt, dass das Motel beschissen ist. Sogar für unseren Standard“, sagt Sam.  


„Ja, schönen Dank auch Captain Obvious*“, erwidert Dean und rubbelt seine Haare so gut wie möglich trocken. „Ist eine heiße Dusche zu viel verlangt?“, fügt er nuschelnd hinzu, sein Gesicht in einem Handtuch vergraben.  


Sam schaut rüber zu dem Älteren. Er verengt seine Augen als er etwas merkwürdiges am Oberarm des Anderen bemerkt. Etwas, dass Dean nicht hatte, bevor Sam in Stanford studierte.  


„Was ist das?“, fragt er, zu Deans Schulter zeigend.  


Dean schaut auf die Stelle. „Das?“  
Er rollt den Ärmel seines T-shirt’s weiter nach oben. „Geisterjagt in Iowa. Das Ding hatte Fingernägel wie Wolverines weiblicher Gegenspieler.“  


Sam zieht seine Augenbrauen zusammen in Unverständnis. Wolverines was?  
Dean scheint sein fehlendes Wissen zu bemerken. „X-Men 2? Den mit William Stryker? Nein?“ Er gibt auf nachdem in Sams Kopf immer noch nichts klingelt.  


„Sieht ziemlich schlimm aus“, kommentiert Sam, in die Richtung der Narbe nickend. Fies und groß. Sie hatte wahrscheinlich nicht richtig heilen können und wurde nicht von einem Arzt behandelt.  


„Ich musste mich selber zusammenflicken, also hab ich nicht wirklich erstklassige Arbeit geleistet.“ Dean ahmt den Winkel nach, in dem er sich selbst nähen musste. „Und danach hat es sich entzündet. Lass’s dir sagen, das hat geschmerzt.“  


Sam ist für einen Moment still. Es ist nicht die erste Narbe die er an Dean bemerkt hatte, seit sie wieder zusammen sein. Da sind einige Narben die Dean früher nicht hatte. Eine ist direkt unter dem Kieferknochen des Älteren, lang und schlimm genug um ein Leben lang sichtbar zu sein. Eine kleine ist ist direkt unter seinem rechten Auge; sie wird mit der Zeit verblassen. Da ist auch eine an Dean Hals und seinem rechten Unterarm. Es ist wenig überraschend. Ihre Leben –sein Leben– ist ein Risiko. Narben sind bei dieser Arbeit so üblich wie im Militär. Oder noch mehr. Wenn jede Woche ein neues Monster angreift, wie oft schafft man es unversehrt davonzukommen?  
Irgendwo im inneren schmerzt es Sam. Da, in seiner Brust. Ein Stechen, das Schlucken erschwert. Wenn er da gewesen wäre, hätte er ein vielleicht ein paar dieser Verletzungen verhindern können. Aber nein, nein er sollte so nicht denken. Die ständige Gefahr ist eine der Gründe warum Sam dem Jäger-Sein den Rücken gekehrt hatte. Er hat keine neuen Narben. Er hatte jedes Recht einen anderen Weg einzuschlagen, nicht?  


Dennoch, Sam ist neugierig. Er entscheidet Dean nach den Narben zu fragen. Vielleicht würde sie das wieder näher bringen. Ein wenig. Zu wissen, was der Andere seit ihrem Abschied erlebt hat, könnte für Sam einiges aufklären. Zumindest hofft er darauf.  


„Und das?“ Sam weist auf den Hals. Dean neigt seinen Kopf zur Seite, offenbart so seine andere Schulter.  


„Werwolf“, sagt er. „'Bastard hat seinen inneren Berserker an mir und Dad ausgelassen bevor ich ihn erschossen hab. Musste damit ins Krankenhaus.“ Dean rollt die Augen. Sam weiß, er ist nie ein Freund von Krankenhäusern gewesen.  


„Was ist mit der auf deinem Arm?“  


Dean fährt mit dem Fingern über den langen sauberen Schnitt. „Hexen. Rituale. Du weißt schon. Ekelhafte Viecher. Haben mich fast ausbluten lassen.“ Dean zuckt mit den Schultern. „Aber sie haben nicht damit gerechnet, dass ich ihnen vorher den Hals durchschneide.“  


Sam verzieht das Gesicht. Wie oft ist Dean dem Tod Nahe gewesen, während zwischen ihnen Funkstille geherrscht hatte? Wie oft hätte Sam ihn verlieren können, ohne dass er davon wüsste? Dieser Gedanke hatte Sam jeden Tag, den er nicht von seinem Bruder oder seinem Vater gehört hatte, geplagt.  


„Man, das klingt- Du hättest sterben können“, sagt der Jüngere und schüttelt seinen Kopf.  


„Berufsrisiko, Sammy“, antwortet Dean. Er setzt sich auf sein Bett und Krempeln sein T-shirt hoch um seinen Oberkörper zum Vorschein zu bringen. Dort klafft eine Ansammlung tiefer, hässlicher Narben. Es schmerzt beim bloßen Anblick.  


„Formwandler“, erklärt Dean. „Die hier war dumm. Ich war mit Dad an dem fall dran und wir wurden irgendwie für die Morde des Wandlers beschuldigt. Er hat mich überwältigt als wir uns bei der Suche aufgeteilt haben. Und dann hat der Bastard mich abgestochen! Mit meinen eigenen Messern! Acht mal! Zum Glück war das Ding nicht begabt in Anatomie, sonst wär ich tot. Es hat keine wichtigen Organe getroffen.“ Dean schüttelt den Kopf. Wahrscheinlich um die Dummheit dieser Wunden zu unterstreichen. „Das Problem war nur, dass wir gesuchte Kriminelle in der Gegend waren, also konnte wir nicht ins Krankenhaus. Dad musste mich flicken. Hab viel Blut verloren, hab’s fast nicht geschafft. Ich lag mindestens zwei Wochen flach.“  
Dean wirft einen Blick auf Sam und zuckt abermals die Schultern. Der Jüngere kann nicht anders antworten, als mit einem ungläubigen Gesichtsausdruck.  


„Du bist fast gestorben?“, haucht Sam, „Und ihr ruft nicht an?”  


„Hättest du abgehoben?”, fragt Dean ruhig und bringt sein Shirt wieder in die richtige Position. „Du warst raus, Sam.“  


„Aber du lagst im Sterben“, streitet Sam.  


„Bin ich aber nicht.“  


Dean beugt sich vor und zieht sein echtes Hosenbein nach oben. Eine weitere Narbe kommt zum Vorschein.  
„Eine Nixe“, sagt er, „Das Miststück hatte einen festen Griff. Sie hat mich Unterwasser gezogen.“  
Der ältere winkt hinter sich. „Ich hab 'ne ziemlich große auf meinem Rücken. Werwolf. Nochmal.“ Er wirfst Sam einen genervten Blick zu. „Man, ich hasse Sachen mit Krallen.“  


Sam weiß nicht, was er sagen soll. Sein Ziel war es, mit Dean zu reden, etwas über die Zeit zu hören, in der sie sich nicht gesehen haben. Jetzt fühlt er sich schlecht. Er hätte nicht nachfragen sollen. Er hätte wissen müssen, dass Monster und Verletzungen das einzige sind, von dem Dean erzählen konnte. Er hätte wissen müssen, dass nichts gutes dabei herauskommt; nichts, außer dass Sam sich schlecht fühlt.  


„'Tschuldigung“, sagt er undeutlich.  


„Für was?“, fragt Dean.  


„Ich war nicht da um zu helfen.“  
Sam seufzt.  


„Naja Sammy, du warst anderweitig beschäftigt, oder? Es war halt nicht dein Leben.“ Dean lächelt dieses mundgeschlossene Lächeln, dass seine Augen nicht ganz erreicht und steht auf. Er klopft Sam auf die Schulter, als er an ihm vorbeizieht.  


„Ich hol‘ essen. Hast du Hunger?“  


Sam schüttelt seinen Kopf. „Ne. Danke.“ Sein Appetit hat sich verflüchtigt. Ihm ist ein bisschen schlecht und das stechen in seiner Brust macht die Dinge nicht gerade einfacher.  


„Sicher?“, hackt Dean nach.  


„Ja“, bestätigt Sam.  


Dean nickt. „Okay.“ Er bewegt sich zu der Tür und zögert.  
„Hey, quäl dich nicht damit. Ich lebe. Dad is‘ okay, da bin ich sicher. Und wir finden ihn schon.“  
Dean lächelt wieder –dieses Mal ehrlich– und verlässt den Raum.  
Sam weiß nicht, ob er sich dadurch besser fühlt.


End file.
